Selene: An Account of an Ancient Werewolf
by Rhino T
Summary: Selene, daughter of Lord Harkon and sister of Serana, was at one time a normal girl. She chose to live and be free as a werewolf rather than live as a slave to Molag Bal. With a vow to avenge the death of an old friend, Selene decides to return to Castle Volkihar after thousands of years, but when she happens upon a group of rebels, she is ambushed by Imperial Soldiers.


Just a fanfic I've decided to start working on. I don't own any Elder Scrolls stuff. I only own the characters I make up. Leave me constructive criticism.

* * *

Selene: an Account of An Ancient Werewolf

"I will not do as you ask!"

The atmosphere in the grand hall grew cold. Every being in the room gave Lord Harkon, my father, a fearful glance. His eyes were like two daggers, repeatedly stabbing me in the face. I stood firm, hands clenched, ready to lash out at my own father.

"Selene, you will go through with this. Serana and Helena have accepted their fate, and so will you, whether you want to or not. Molag Bal has demanded it. You have no choice."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Father, you know what he does with us women. How can you let him do this to us? How can you let this person who you have devoted your life, and ours, defile us? There's not even a chance we will survive!" I said, holding back the urge to curse my father.

"He is our lord. I have no choice but to obey him. He comes before anyone and everything. You know this as well as I do. Accept it, Selene."

He lunged at me, trying to grab me by the arm.

"Get your hands off of me! I'm leaving!"

His patience died. "Selene, if I have to bind you and throw you in the dungeon, I will, and I don't want to do that."

I bolted for the door, running faster than I ever had in my life. "Molag Bal will not have me as his so called 'daughter of coldharbour'!"

Already I could feel the breath of my father behind me. I quickly summoned a flame atronach to slow him down a bit. It may have bought me a few seconds. I looked back to see him in his terrifying form.

My father was a hideous sight when he was in his true Vampiric form. He looked similar to a gargoyle, although slightly more slim. He had two arms for all of his evil magic, and two arms out of his back which morphed into wings. His fangs would strike fear in the hearts of even the bravest men. His eyes were darker than a moonless night, and his grey skin added nothing but despair to the minds of his victims.

I darted for the boat. The fog was thick tonight, and I was grateful. This was my only chance to evade my father. I grabbed the oar, summoned another atronach, and began rowing as fast as I could, letting the fog swallow me.

"Thank the gods," I whispered under my breath. My father was out in the fog, hovering over the water searching for me. I could hear his screams, getting closer to me then farther away. I kept on rowing away from the castle, hoping to lose him completely.

After a couple hours of endless wading, I finally reached the shore of Skyrim.

_"It's been years since I've been here,"_ I thought to myself. My father never let me or my twin sister, Serana, leave Volkihar Castle until we were sixteen years old. I had only been that one time, but after trying to run away then, my father never let me return. I am now twenty four.

I stepped out of the boat and onto the soft earth of Skyrim. Oh how I miss this land! I felt connected to Skyrim. It may be because it is my homeland. Perhaps it is in the blood of all Nords. Whatever the case may be, Skyrim was where I belonged. Skyrim was a place I could call home.

"SELENE!"

Nostalgia left me and a wave a terror crashed through my body. My father had found me! He was charging across the water, hands outstretched. If he got close enough, his grip would end my escape. I turned toward the forest and ran. Glancing back he was already on land. There was no time to be lazy. Adrenaline surged through my already out of breath body.

"_Come on, Selene! You're almost t__o the trees!"_ Once again, the breath of my father was hot against my neck. I bolted into the forest, going behind one tree, changing direction as much as I could. My face was being beaten by branches. I was scared to know what I looked like. I was scared that my scent would drive my father to eat me. Becoming a vampire was the last thing I wanted. I would do anything to ensure I never became my father.

Suddenly I was on the ground. I had tripped over a log hidden under the thick bed of leaves. I tumbled down a very steep hill, and I could feel every rock pierce my body in various places. I crashed to the bottom, and got up as fast as I could. My leg was throbbing in pain. It was most definitely broken. This was it, there was no way I would escape my father.

"Hey, you! Come here, quick!"

I glanced behind me, and I found the voice standing at the entrance of a cave. He looked non-threatening, which was just what I needed at this point. I had no choice but to trust this stranger. I hobbled over to him and he came running to me, slinging my arm over his shoulder, while he held a sword in his other hand.

"Who are you running from?!" he asked, with a worried look in his eye.

I looked in his eye. My vision started to blur. "Vampire..," I said as I began to lose consciousness. I was in both of his arms now. I remember going inside the cave. I remember him laying me down on a soft bedroll. I remember watching him leave the cave and disappear behind the trees. I remember the howls that made me shake in horror. Then I passed out.

* * *

"_Come to me, Selene. Let me fill you with life!" Lord Molag Bal extended his arm toward me. I did everything I could to r__un, but my feet remained frozen. Suddenly, a figure emerged out of this air. It was a black wolf, with one red eye and one blue eye. The wolf panted, and let its tongue hang from its mouth. It turned to Molag Bal and released a terrifying howl. It turned its head to look at me. As I stared into its eyes, I realized that the wolf…was me._

* * *

I woke up as the sun was rising. My eyes cringed as the light practically blinded me. My head was pounding, and my legs felt like a slime puddle.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were in a coma," said a familiar voice. The man who saved me! I tried to get up quickly, but my body fought with my brain and instantly won. I collapsed to my knees. The man rushed to me, putting his warm hand on my shoulder.

"Take it easy," he said. "You've been asleep for two days now. Your body is trying to catch up." Two days? Impossible!

"How have I been asleep for two days?" I asked.

"Don't ask me. I'm just a wandering traveler. All I know is that your leg is broken, and you have a knack for picking fights with vampires."

The events that transpired two days ago returned to me. My father! What had become of him? And more importantly, who is this man?

"Ugh..." I moaned. I felt dizzy. I felt like I was going to vomit. Not here though. Not in front of this stranger.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Selene. Who are you?" I started to shake. I didn't know why. Was I cold? Was I scared?

"My name is Dmitri. I can sense your fear. There is no need to be afraid. I won't harm you, nor will the vampire who is hunting you. "

This man seemed fearless. Did he not see my father? Any man in his right mind would tremble at the sight of him. I asked, fearful of the answer I would receive. "Did you see him? The vampire?"

He locked eyes with mine. It was then that I noticed his eyes were different colors, like the wolf in my dream. Only one eye was green and the other yellow.

"I did see him. What a sinister looking killer that one was. Never have I seen anything like it. I managed to run him off though."

This man was a crazy liar. "There is no way you, a wandering man, managed to run off a vampire like that. I'm pretty sure he could kill you just by looking at you." That was partially true. Father's vampire grip was close enough.

"This may be true. I seem to be a man. However, I possess a gift that would frighten even a vampire. You see, I am also werewolf." He said with a huge cheeky grin. I was at a loss of words. Was this man serious? That would explain the howls last night, but this man didn't have the personality of a werewolf. He was too outgoing, too talkative. He had to be insane.

"Prove it to me," I replied.

"If that is what you desire then I will show you." He sprang on his feet and stepped outside of the cave. He turned to me and put his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a large ring and put it on his finger. Suddenly, his facial expression went from a joyful nomad to a vicious psychopath. He let out terrible screams that distorted into howls. I could hear his bones cracking and breaking and rebuilding themselves as he grew larger and larger. His face extended and hair grew faster than I had ever seen. The sight was majestic, and horrifying. Before I could fully process what happened, Dmitri had become a gigantic, ferocious looking wolf. His teeth and claws froze me in my place. But taking in the sight, there was something different about him. He was snow white. I had never seen a werewolf with a coat as white as Dmitri's. Not even snow wolves and ice wolves were as white as he was.

The air was still, and not a sound was made. The wolf started into my eyes. Those eyes were still green and yellow. He let out a chilling howl and morphed back into his human flesh. He stood before me, completely naked. He grabbed his ripped clothes off the ground and covered himself. Before, with all of his clothes on, he seemed like a small man, but now, as he stood bare before me, he was muscular and strong.

I had no words to say about anything that just happened. I just kept my eyes locked with his.

"Th-That was...I don't even have words..." I was frightened and intrigued by him. The fact, however, is that this man was extremely dangerous.

"You don't need to be afraid. I am in complete control of my transformation. This ring gives me a very generous gift any werewolf could ask for. It is the gift of self-control. I've been in possession of this ring for hundreds of years."

"You've been alive for hundreds of years? How is that possible? The only beings who live that long are vampires, but they are dead."

He looked at me with a puzzled expression. "You know, I really have no explanation because I have no earthly idea. I've just accepted the fact that I can live forever. All I had to do was drink the blood of a werewolf. It may seem distasteful, but I mean, who wouldn't want to be young and handsome for the rest of his life? I don't look at it as a curse, but a chance to make a difference in Skyrim. It's a chance to make a difference in all of Tamriel. I don't know what kind of difference I can make, but I believe I will be remembered for centuries, perhaps even thousands of years."

His intentions seemed sincere. I didn't feel right about him though. He displayed too much confidence and heroism. Then again, what did I know? I'm just the twenty four year old daughter of a terribly sadistic vampire.

"You don't say much, you know."

I momentarily glanced at his face, and then looked back at the ground, trying to regain my strength. He walked closer to me. I could feel the heat from his body warming my own. He sat next to me and stared at the ground too.

"You're pretty boring," he whispered. I let out a small laugh. The grin on his face was hilarious. He had amazing teeth though. Each row was perfectly straight. He obviously took great care of his teeth. I couldn't take my eyes off of them.

"You have nice teeth."

He smiled. "Just be glad I didn't growl at you while I was transformed. My teeth aren't so appealing then. I can promise you that. Just ask all the people I've eaten..." I looked at him with a horrific expression. He chuckled and simply said, "It's a joke. I don't eat people."

I didn't feel any kind of relief, but I wasn't dead yet.

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked.

I honestly had no idea. I was on my own. I had nothing from the castle but the clothes on my back. I decided I would ditch my clothes. I would then venture through Skyrim and find a small town to settle in. I would make a new life. I would have to change my name. I would have to change my face. My hair would need to be cut and colored. I would have to think up stories and recreate my entire past. Everything would be different.

"I don't know. Just keep going on my way like I was before that vampire attacked me," I lied. Dmitri had a stern look on his face, but then nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you require my assistance?"

"No," I replied somewhat harshly. "I need to do this on my own. Thank you for the offer. I best be on my way." I stood up, keeping my balance this time. I turned to Dmitri. "Thank you for saving me and everything. I can never repay you." As I exited the cave, he touched my shoulder.

"Take this with you. You might need it." He handed me a glass great sword. It was a magnificent weapon. I secured the scabbard and placed the sword inside of it.

"Thank you." I turned and began walking toward the center of Skyrim. As I turned he stood at the entrance of the cave. As I walked farther away, he remained in the same spot. As I was about to walk out of his sight, I turned one last time. He was no longer there.

"Well, here I come Skyrim!" I shouted to the air. I immediately regretted doing so. A giant cave bear emerged from behind some brush and charged for me. I quickly equipped my great sword and brought it down as hard as I could on the beasts head. The sword spilt the bear's entire head in two. It died instantly. My heart was beating uncontrollably. My clothes started to soak in my own sweat. This was the first time I had ever killed an animal.

I walked for hours reflecting on my boring and pathetic life I have lived so far.

"Damn my father and his castle!" At this moment I was angry, because there were so many things in my life I was never able to do. I couldn't hunt. I couldn't fight. I couldn't even be with anyone. I, like my sister, was alone. I hate my father for making us live like that. It was a life of nothing. The sun was almost to the ground. I needed to find somewhere to set up camp. I traveled deep into the woods and found a small spring full of mudcrabs.

After I cleared the spring, I gathered twigs and branches and threw them in a nice little pile in a hole I dug out. I ignited the wood using my flames. I finally sat down after a long day and just let the flame relax me a little bit. The sun was probably half an hour from setting, and I began to doze off.

"Did you really think I would let you slip out of my fingers so easily, Selene?"

My father! I stood and turned faster than I ever have and drew my sword. My father just laughed. "Ha ha, now Selene, you know that a mere weapon cannot harm me. Drop your sword, and I won't hurt you. Fight me, and I'll make sure you never see the light of day again. I will deliver you to Molag Bal, and once he is finished with you, I will lock you in a dungeon for all eternity. I'll leave the decision to you."

"I will never go anywhere with you! I am free, and I want to remain free. I do not wish to serve Molag Bal. He is a sadistic god, and I would rather die than be a part of his following. You can try and stop me, but the sun is still in the sky. You have no power yet. Did you not notice, father?"

"The sun only weakens me. You've made a mistake, Selene. I offered you a life, and you've chose eternal damnation. I still have power, and now you shall witness it!" I could see his face morphing into his grotesque vampire form.

A voice emerged from behind me. "You have no power here, vile blood-sucker. Be gone!"

It was Dmitri! I was so glad to see him at this moment. He was such a man. As he stood there before me, standing his ground against my father, I think I fell in love with him. Never had anyone looked so brave and heroic. Then again, he was a very old werewolf. I guess fear no longer matters after living for so long. I turned back to my father, who remained motionless.

"This matter does not concern you, dog. She is my daughter. I own her!" The sun was almost gone.

Dmitri came up behind me and whispered in my ear. "Please get far behind me. The sun is minutes from disappearing."

I was afraid for him. "He'll kill you!"

He just smiled and said, "He's not the only one who draws power from the night."

Dmitri got in front of me. He morphed once more, except this time it was instantaneous. As I stood the close to him, he was a massive creature. He stood like a gentleman, kind and sophisticated. It wasn't like before where he was hunched over and drooling. "She only wants to live her own life. There is no need for bloodshed on this night."

Ysgramor's beard! He could speak as a wolf! His voice was deep and rumbling, almost like a thunderstorm. This man-wolf was his own legend! I forced myself to return to the situation at hand. My father hissed.

"I've never encountered a beast like you, but rest assured tonight will be your end! DIE!" The sun was gone. My father's flesh appeared to rip itself off of his vampire skin. He stood tall and menacing. I backed up quickly as my father charged at Dmitri.

"So be it!" Dmitri shouted. My father lunged for Dmitri. In one quick motion, Dmitri brought his right arm up and smashed it against my father's face, flinging him hundreds of feet across the field. He slammed into a tree with a thunderous crack, snapping it completely in half. Dmitri howled and charged toward the vampire. Harkon regained his footing and flew into Dmitri, grabbing the monstrous beast and his left arm and throwing him into a tree. Another snap!

Harkon approached the wolf and began swinging his claws wildly. Dmitri yelped and hit my father twice, staggering him. Dmitri lunged at my father and swung left and right, landing severe blows to my father's face, ripping flesh with each strike. My father threw a punch, but Dmitri quickly side-stepped and ended up behind my father, wrapping his arms around his body with his claws penetrating his chest. Dmitri jumped into the air and brought Harkon down on his neck. With Harkon on the ground, Dmitri bit his neck. Harkon screamed and tried to get the beast off of him, but his grip was unbreakable. Harkon brought his claws the Dmitri's eyes and starting ripping flesh off the beasts face. He caught both eyes and in a swift motion, he ripped out his eyes. Dmitri released his grip, yelping and screaming in agonizing pain.

"Dmitri!" I had to help him! I grabbed my sword and ran to his aid. I stood before my father, protecting the wolf behind me. "Get back!"

CRACK! All I saw was darkness. My father had hit me. I don't know how far I flew through the air, but when my vision returned, I could see Dmitri and Harkon fighting about a hundred yards away. They were both bleeding severely. I saw Harkon tearing flesh off of Dmitri's chest. I saw Dmitri ripping skin off my Harkon's entire body. I then lost consciousness.

* * *

The light of dawn filled my eyes as I opened them. Once again my head was throbbing in pain. I sat up slowly, trying to shake off the headache that awakened with me. I looked around and saw something lying against a tree. That's when I remembered. Oh no! Dmitri!

I ran to him and slid to his side. The wolf looked extremely grotesque and mangled. He was hardly recognizable. His eyes and nose were gone. Strings of flesh hung all over his body. Blood was pouring from various places and I could see his ribcage and his lungs. He was breathing in short gasps. He was gargling his own blood.

"Dmitri! What has he done to you! Where has he gone?"

The poor beast turned his head to me and said, "Gone, for now. He will live, but it will take him a long while before he can hunt again. That will give you a long time to run. Go now, while you can. You can still have a life." His breathing started to slow down.

How could I live my life knowing that my father could find me? How can I live in fear knowing that every single vampire will be looking for me until the day I die? But what if I couldn't die? Dmitri said that he became a werewolf by drinking the blood of a werewolf, and I had a bleeding werewolf before me. It seemed wrong to drink his blood. He died fighting to protect me and give me a chance. However, I owe it to him to avenge his coming death. I'll have a chance to fend off the vampires and live on the run.

It was decided. I cupped my hands under his chest, and filled them with a small pool of blood. He tried to grab me. "Think about it. Do you really want to live an eternity alone like I have? It's not worth it."

I was alone anyway. "Dmitri, thank you for what you did for me. It was very brave."

He barely smiled. "I can't stop you. Do what you feel in necessary. Goodbye, Selene." I brought my hands to my mouth and drank his blood. It tasted awful, and it took everything I had not to throw it back up. I began to lose my sight, and I couldn't stand up straight. What was happening to me? The last thing I remember was seeing Dmitri fall over dead. Then I once more entered the darkness.

I awakened the next morning feeling better than I ever have in my entire life. I was completely naked. I scooped up all of my ripped clothes and covered myself with what I could. I walked to Dmitri's corpse. I guess he turned back into his human form when he died. I began to shed some tears for him. I was responsible for his death. If it wasn't for me he could have kept on living his life. It shouldn't have ended like that.

I spent a couple hours digging a hole in the ground. I gently placed his body in the hole with my new found strength, but before I buried him, I searched for his ring, but it was not on his finger anymore. Where had it gone? I dismissed the thought and filled the whole. After sitting there for a couple more hours, I decided it was time to begin my journey.

I stood up, took one last look at his grave, and began walking. I didn't know where I would end up, but I promised myself I would make a difference in Skyrim like Dmitri believed he could, and more importantly, I would avenge Dmitri, and make my father pay.

The world was massive, and I was about to make my mark.


End file.
